Applications (computer programs) make use of a large number of different services which can be made available to them from outside the actual program objects of an application. The nature of these services varies widely, ranging for example from communication management for the communication between different applications, to security services such as authentication and authorization, to error management, or to services concerned with the creation of usage profiles of parts of the application. To date these services have either been implemented directly and specifically within the program code, and were thus available only within said code, or they were implemented entirely outside a program code, so that program code had to access these services realized as external objects with exact knowledge of the interfaces and by calling numerous individual executables for all available services.